


Love Knows No Season

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heiji and Kazuha play in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Knows No Season

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Detective Conan or its characters.

**Love Knows No Season**

Kazuha wasn't entirely sure who had started it. They had gotten a rare snow day in Osaka, and the powdery white stuff covered everything. She and Heiji had been walking back home from a crime scene and had cut through a park. About halfway across the snow covered field, Kazuha had slid on a patch of ice and ended up flat on her bottom. Heiji, being himself, had laughed at her.

The next thing she knew snowballs were flying between the pair of them as they chased one another through the snow. Kazuha was determined not to lose this battle and was willing to use every trick in her arsenal to win. And that was why she was creeping up behind Heiji with a snowball ready to shove down the back of his jacket. She was successful too. It was almost worth having her best friend toss her into a snow bank to hear him yelp like that.

Before she could get back on her feet, Heiji had her pinned in the snow. Kazuha just grinned up at him.

"Give up yet?" Heiji smirked at her.

Kazuha shook her head. Then she lifted her head up just enough to kiss him. While he was still reeling from that, she flipped him on his back and proceeded to shove another snowball down his jacket. Kazuha was back on her feet before her could get a hold of her again.

"I would say I won."

"Not a chance."

Laughing, Kazuha took off across the snowy field again, knowing that Heiji would follow.


End file.
